miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 313
Freeze and Snoot is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia's new oracle leads them to the Blackwood Forest where with the help of Simo they go to a field of flowers who make people freeze with their pollen. They find another crystal which Dax steals from them, but the Nature Unicorns scare Dax and Gargona, along with the bug men away, making Mia and the others take the other crystal. Plot Mia and Sara wake up to hear Carla the crow cawing to alert them to the presence of a fox near the chicken coop. They manage to make it in time, the fox running away. The chickens are startled, but unharmed. Mia discovers that the door to the chicken coop is about to fall off, so she and Sara decide to replace the rotten parts. While working on fixing the door, Sara suggests they try something by blindfolding Mia while they work on the door, so Mia can feel what it's like for Sara. The two of them slowly, but surely manage to fix the door. Mia takes off the blindfold to check on their handiwork, and they agree it's ready. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, so she excuses herself. Arriving in Centopia, Mia comes across Yuko and the others playing hide and seek, and tries to join in. Yuko quickly discovers her hiding spot due to her wings sticking out. As Yuko brags that no one can escape her sight, the nature unicorns appear and startle her. Mo and Simo show up, and the group head over to Tessandra's place. Mia tells the group about the riddle, and Simo immediately figures out where they need to go. He leads the way, as one of Dax's spies fly off to report the elves' latest activity. When Dax hears about the Blackwood Forest, Gargona tells him how the Blackwood Forest is one of the places in Centopia that no one dares travel to. Gargona initially doesn't want to go, but when Dax calls her out on being too scared, she comes along anyways. Simo leads the group to a field of strange flowers, which have the ability to temporarily freeze anyone who gets too close in place with their pollen. Remembering the riddle, Mia asks Simo to play a song on his flute. Doing so makes the flowers dance and not freeze any of them, allowing them to begin their search. Dax and Gargona head for the forest, with Gargona still being scared due to the Blackwood Forest supposedly being haunted. Dax is not afraid, however. While the elves continue their search, Mo's heart crystal shard begins to glow, indicating that the shard they need to find is somewhere nearby. Dax, Gargona and their minions show up and wait for the right moment to make their move. Mia finally finds the shard, and the elves toss it back and forth for a few moments, before Dax flies in and snatches it out of the air. The elves chase after him, but the other bug men prevent them from catching up. Dax and Gargona flee, and the elves worry that they've lost track of them. However, Mia refuses to give up, and when Yuko makes a comment about having to play hide-and-seek with Dax, Mia has an idea, telling Simo to call on the "ghosts" of the Blackwood Forest, the three nature unicorns. The nature unicorns sneak up on Dax and Gargona, and use their powers to scare them off. The elves then lead them towards the flower field. Simo plays his flute again, waiting until Dax and Gargona are in the middle of the flower field before stopping, causing the flowers to freeze the two villains in place with their pollen. Mia and the others take the heart shard back, and fly off. Mia has to return to her own world, and she goes to help Sara put the door to the chicken coop back on. Major Events * Mia blindfolds herself as her and Sara fix the chicken coops so she can get a taste of what Sara experiences. * The oracle brings the elves to Blackwood Forest. * The elves go through the Snoot Blossoms, which have the ability to freeze your face, as Simo makes them dance with his flute playing. * Dax gets the heart crystal from the elves. * The Nature Unicorns scare off Dax and Gargona, and they end up in the Snoot Blossoms, being frozen by them. * The elves get the shard back. * Mia helps Sara finish fixing the coop. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Frozen faces paralyzed, to pass them you must harmonize." * This is episode 13 from season 3. * The elves get another heart crystal from Blackwood Forest. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes